


I will follow you to the end

by Anomaly1003



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, M/M, Multi, NEXUS loves nature, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anomaly1003/pseuds/Anomaly1003
Summary: Vehicon N-23EXUS was the black sheep from the rest of the troopers. Being a nature and animal lover he wished to one day escape the cause. The opportunity presents himself when he discovers three human younglings aboard the Nemesis, leading to an encounter with the Autobots and a new life he so desperately craved. A series rewrite. MxM. SLASH. Oc x Optimus.
Relationships: Jack Darby/Miko Nakadai, Optimus Prime/Vehicons
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	I will follow you to the end

_Vehicon drone N-23EXUS knew he was different from the rest of his comrades. He had a mind all of his own, he can make his own decisions, and he experienced emotions. These qualities were the keys to likely get terminated if any of his superiors ever found out. To keep safe he had to blend in as much as he could. Easier said than done trying to act as a mindless obedient drone. Through his entire-assistance, he began to question the Decepticon cause. He didn't believe in it and wanted desperately to get away from it all if only the fear of being hunted down and getting permanently offline didn't hang in the air so he stayed. He had nowhere else to go and live on the Nemesis is definitely no luxury or has any hospitality. During his time on Earth, and whenever the opportunity came for him to go outside, he began to get attached to the planet and its beautiful nature, especially the Earth animals, he adored them. He also enjoys most of the customs humans had to offer like music. He believed he was fated to spend the rest of existence in the cruel life until one day he makes a shocking discovery onboard the Nemesis; Three human younglings. He was not a big fan when it came to humans but they resembled as defenseless sparkling and would not turn them away and helps them escape. This is not the last time he sees them. After a few more encounters with them, he comes face-to-face with the Autobots, the group he absolutely tries to avoid at all costs. He's seen what they have done to the many troopers he had worked with in the past and heard rumors of their torture methods of interaction. But the Autobots are nothing but persistent and ends up getting captured. He is already anticipating pain, beatings, and cruelty to get information out of him but what he gets leaves him completely baffled. They are the complete opposite of what he had been told. They seem to...care for one another. N-23EXUS joins them, though reluctantly at first, and begins to experience for the first time what it is like to have friends and a family. A place where he can call home a while slowly falling for their leader he desperately tries to push away but with no luck._

_**Name:** N-23EXUS (NEXUS or NEX)_

_**Appearance** : Vehicle drone though a much slimmer form. His visor change colors along with his emotions._

_**Personality:** Inquisitive, soft-spoken, can be a bit cheeky at times, caring, and selfless._

_**Love interest:** Optimus._

**Author's Note:**

> A Vehicon story I had in mind. I wanted a Vehicon that would be paired with Optimus and be an animal and nature lover.
> 
> Would this be something you would read? Let me know what you think! Reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
